


Gratitude

by OriginalHealer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Paragons, Paragons (CW DC TV Universe), SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, Vanishing Point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalHealer/pseuds/OriginalHealer
Summary: what if Lex had added not just his name to the page he stole from the book of destiny, but also Lena's instead of the paragon of humanity. How would Kara and the others react to having two Luthors with them at that point. Just a short two-shot
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	1. Kara

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kara, Lena, or any other character in the Arrowverse. I repeat, I DO NOT in any way own the characters portrayed in this fic. I am just borrowing them because I think Kara and Lena deserve a shot at being together. 
> 
> This short idea came to birth as I was writing my previous Supercorp. This one involves the idea of what if Lex had added not just his name to the page he stole from the book of destiny, but also Lena’s instead of the paragon of humanity. How would Kara and the others react to having two Luthors with them at that point.
> 
> Please keep in mind that this story is a FEMLASH, however there is nothing graphic and actually is just the beginning of what would be an amazing love story. I am just portraying Kara's and Lena's feelings for each other. So if this bothers you, you shouldn’t be here, leave now if you’re not comfortable with this fact.

**_Gratitude_ **

**_Healer_ **

Surprise was the first thing I felt the moment I saw Lex Luthor standing in the place where Kal had just vanished in between my arms.

“I am so glad it worked” he said, filling me with a feeling I had not really felt before until that moment, hate.

“What did you do? I asked enraged

“Oh, wait. Not done yet” he said dusting off imaginary specks of dust from his suite and nodding towards Dr. Troy, who collapsed in the same way that Kal had done, just moments before

I sped towards Lex and grabbed him by the collar “I asked you a question!”

He smirked taking out a piece of paper from the inside pocket of his jacket “I saw you paragons stranded here and I thought that Destiny could use a little re-write” he said cockily showing us what he had done. I dropped him and had to do a double take between what I saw on the paper, and back to where Dr Troy’s body had collapsed. Lex’s and Lena’s names were overwritten on top of the symbols of the paragons. I then heard it, the heartbeat that always soothed me. I focused on it and couldn’t help the smile forming at my face when I saw her standing, confusedly looking around until her eyes settled on her brother and me.

“Where are we?” she asked “And why am I not dead?” she added as an afterthought.

“I saved you!” Happily exclaimed Lex “Since she obviously couldn’t” he added scoffing towards me. Even at the jab, I could not wipe away the smile from my face, Lena was safe, and with that knowledge hit me a feeling I never thought I would ever feel towards Lex Luthor. Gratitude. I realized I was not only relieved that Lena was alive and safe-ish, I was ecstatic by that fact, not because I could try and work things out again with her, which agreed, was a big plus, but just the fact that she was alive at the moment, when everyone else I knew and loved was not, gave me joy. I loved Lena, and her loss had weighed on me more than I expected. I loved her so much that I wondered how I had not realized the depth of said love until I saw her there in front of me, stranded with us at the Vanishing Point.

“Thank you Lex” I said softly, still happily looking at her while I tried and approached her

“WHAT!?” came the unison surprised question from everyone around, including the two Luthor siblings.

“I’m sorry” I told Lena as I reached her, choosing to ignore everyone else and trapping her in a loving embrace, after a moment she relaxed in my arms and returned the hug making me smile widely.

“Hating you when there is no more Universe, seems so petty” she whispered against my neck

“Then don’t. Hate me I mean. Don’t hate me” I whispered softly

“I can’t forgive you Kara” She said sadly, still clutching at me

“I hope someday you will” I answered

“Ughhh… Kill me again!” grunted Lex

“Gladly” said Barry and Lena at the same time. Barry speeding towards him while Lena tried to step away from me

“Stop!” I said firmly, still clutching at her hand. “We are the only survivors in the whole Multiverse” I started looking around. “We need the seven Paragons to defeat the Antimonitor” I told them tugging at Lena to be closer, glad she had not let go of my hand either

“Thanks to him, we are only 5 Paragons now Kara!” exclaimed Barry “We won’t defeat him from here!” he said before speeding away.

“Kara’s right” intervened Kate “He did read and controlled the book without going crazy, or crazier. I don’t like it, but we will need him to restore our worlds” added Kate making me nod in agreement.

“Well, now that is sorted out… what’s the big plan? What do we do now?” petulantly asked Lex

“We need you. That does not make you one of us” said Sarah before turning and taking a seat at the far end corner of the space we were all sharing.

In the following months, Lena and Lex worked hand in hand trying to fix the tech around, and in doing so, hopefully find a way out. All their attempts, however, were unsuccessful.

Kate spent her days continuously training. J’onn, meditating. Sarah, well, she just roamed around staring into nothing. But I still had hope that Barry would come back and we would find a way to restore the Multiverse; Lena gave me hope. Ironic right? That the Paragon of Hope didn’t have hope by herself.

Lena let me slowly become friends with her again. At the beginning I argued being around the Luthor siblings for her protection; Lex was after all a wild card. Little by little her animosity towards me faded away, and after another failed attempt at teleportation with the tech there, she told me that she fully forgave me. We did not had a chance to define what that exactly meant for us, because that is when Barry finally came back and took us all out from the Vanishing Point through the Speedforce.

J’onn, Lex and myself were to where the Monitor had opened the portal where the Antimatter had been created to try and stop him from doing that. While Lena, Kate, Sarah, and Barry went back to the Dawn of Time in case we failed.

Later on, Lena told me that they were lost for a little while in the Speed Force, and that while there, she saw something that made her realize that I had indeed not been lying to her at all during our friendship. She asked me to forgive her because she had put me through so much when she felt betrayed by me and that in the end she had had no reason to hate me all those months.

“There’s nothing to forgive Lena” I told her softly “You were hurting. I hurt you”

She never told me what she saw inside the Speed Force, and Barry refused to tell me which memory she had anchored to when he found her. But in the end I realized it didn’t matter. What mattered was that we were ok, and that might explain why we created what we did at the dawn of time. We all had something to focus on, we were Paragons after all. But we all also subconsciously added more to what we focused on, well, all but Lex, he was absolutely aware of what he was doing. He however did not count on the rest of us adding up to that creation.

Even with Lex being considered a hero, this new world that we ended up creating thanks to Oli’s sacrifice, was a great. Universe was in no immediate danger of oblivion. Our friends and families were alive. Yes, there were still some villains to fight off. But all of that didn’t matter. Because the best part of this reality was, as Alex had pointed out, here Lena was my partner, Kara’s, not Supergirl’s. And even when we both knew there was a lot to sort out, she was willing to give it a go with me at this overdue development in our relationship. And that made me happier than anything ever did.

Lex was obviously not aiming for this to happen at all. However he did give me Lena back. And for that, I would forever be grateful to Lex Luthor.


	2. Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if Lex had added not just his name to the page he stole from the book of destiny, but also Lena's instead of the paragon of humanity. How would Kara and the others react to having two Luthors with them at that point. Just a short two-shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kara, Lena, or any other character in the Arrowverse. I repeat, I DO NOT in any way own the characters portrayed in this fic. I am just borrowing them because I think Kara and Lena deserve a shot at being together. 
> 
> Ok, so this hyper short idea is the what did Lena see while in the Speedforce that made her completely and absolutely forgive Kara and give it a go at a romantic relationship with her…remember this is just as short and as brief as anything experienced by the Paragons in the Speedforce before Barry found them. What I am trying to say is, this is really, really, really, super short. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that this story is a FEMLASH, a subtle one because there is nothing graphic and actually just the beginning of what would be an amazing love story. I amjust portraying Kara's and Lena's feelings for each other. So if this bothers you, you shouldn’t be here, leave now if you’re not comfortable with this fact.

**_Gratitude_ **

**_Healer_ **

We were attacked when Barry took us out from the Vanishing Point in order to get us to the Dawn of Time. Because of that, we got separated, each of us at different point in time.

I was stranded at what appeared to be a wedding rehearsal. It took me only a couple of seconds to spot Kara and Barry talking to each other. I approached them hoping to find a way out, however as I did so, I overheard their conversation and was frozen a few feet away, hidden by a pillar.

“Lena is amazing” I heard her say “She is smart, funny, good hearted, witty...” she said in a tone I could not quite place

“So? You don’t hate her for sending Mon-El away?” asked Barry

“Golly! No! I mean it’s all my fault. I keep forgetting that my life should be only about Supergirl…. But then you know life keeps finding a way to remind me”

“I finally got Oliver to admit it is ok to have love in his life” said Barry good naturedly “Now I have to convince you too?”

“It’s different for you guys… you’re human” said Kara sadly

“And you’re what?” asked Barry “Other than Alien I mean” he added

“Alone!” Exclaimed Kara “She’s human and she doesn’t even know I’m not. Much less that I am Supergirl. Her family hates aliens, and mine particularly, her family and my cousin have been enemies and at each other’s throats for a long time.”

“Does she hate aliens too?” asked Barry warily

“NO!” defended Kara “Lena has helped out Supergirl many times, even against her own family. She is nothing like them. She is the best person I’ve ever met.” Said Kara softly still looking down and leaning on the railing. “She has saved the world more times than I have and the people of National City still don’t see how amazing she is”

“Why not tell her then?” asked Barry

“I’ve been lying to her for so long now. I am no better than Mon-El” she said sighing “I can’t really tell her I am in love with her without telling her first that I am Supergirl.” I started to walk towards them, being drawn by her words “But as I said, I’ve been keeping this part of myself from her for so long…. Any way” she continued starting to turn around “What was the fav-” she gasped mid-sentence “Lena! Are you alright? How did you get here?” she asked concerned and I couldn’t stop myself even if I had wanted to. I approached her and hugged as tight as I could at the same time I started to sob. I couldn’t tell her anything at all because that is when Barry, from my time, showed up and took me to the others at the Dawn of Time, where we ended up defeating the Antimonitor and creating a new world.

I would forever be grateful of where I got stranded while in the Speed force, because that gave me an insight to Kara’s actual thoughts on me, and that gave me the push I needed to pursue a relationship with her. And to think I owe it all to Lex’s eccentricities.


End file.
